The present disclosure relates to an optical measurement system and, more particularly, to a holder for non-line of sight features.
Reverse engineering components often employs a white-light scanning technique called ATOS (Advanced Topometric Sensor). This scanning is line of sight only. To capture non-line of sight features such as slots, a modeling impression material can be used to form impressions of the non-line of sight hidden area to be scanned and aligned back into the main workpiece scan at a later date. Alignment is facilitated through the use of reference dots affixed to the surface of the modeling impression material.
One recent type of modeling impression material is a replicator material that flows into the non-line of sight feature like water, and within minutes, sets into shape for subsequent scanning. This liquid type modeling impression material is readily poured into the non-line of sight features but is not conducive to application of reference dots onto the surface when liquid, nor post-hardening, as the reference dots do not affix well to the solidified but relatively soft rubber-like surface.